jugada inesperada
by Unipony
Summary: en el campo jugando una declaracion que nnca imagine esa si que fue una jgada inesperada tsunamiXtoko leanlo


Jugada inesperada

Tokuo Pov.

Estaba en el campo sudaba estaba agotada había corrido como ¿cuantos kilómetros? 2 o 3, tan solo con 17 años, estaba jugando de nuevo después de 2 años de estar en Raimon, pero ase 1 que estoy jugando en el equipo femenino, no se como es que volví a jugar recuero muy bien lo que dije, dije que no volvería a jugar futbol a jugar fútbol ¿Por qué? Por que el capitán de el equipo de futbol en el que jugaba me rompió el corazón por eso, pero volví a jugar solo por complacer a tsunami , mi ex compañeros, recuerdo cuando lo volví a ver a tsunami estaba en la calle comprando las cosas para la casa cuando iba cruzando la calle y una moto venia hacia a mi creo que me paralice y la moto se desvío cayendo el que conducía al suelo menos mal que tenia casco fui corriendo hacia a el y le saque el casco y le pregunte el nombre y me lo dijo tsunami yo solo me di vuelta y lo vi, su cabello rosado y sus ojos negros me sorprendí y lo lleve al doctos eso paso ase un año y lo sigo viendo, el me pidió que siguiera jugando al futbol, le hice caso y acá me veo jugando el partido mas importante de mi carrera.

Fin Tokuo Pov

Pov Normal.

Tokio ahí va – grito satema, era su compañera de equipo, una chica de pelo café corto en dos colas muy crespas delgada y alta.

Claro – dijo para después ir hacia la portería para hacer su técnica especial .

y se para el partido parece que han pedido tiempo un joven quiere hacer un anuncio – comunico el relator .

empezó a sonar una canción romántica era abrázame de Camila y después empezó a salir un chico de cabello rosa aparentaba 18 o 19 años.

Tokuo Pov.

tsunami-susurre me sorprendí al verlo entrar al estadio venia muy elegante como para ir a una fiesta formal de caballeros o ir a una cena con mi padre .

Tsunami Pov.

Parece que estoy sudando de mas no quiero arrepentirme ahora estoy a medio camino del primer paso de mi vida lo are se lo diré no se lo dije cuando estábamos en Raimon y perdí esa oportunidad no perderé esta oportunidad me alegro haber casi chocado con ella en mi moto ah crecido no solo psicológicamente , si no que físicamente esta muy linda , pero que pienso tsunami pervertido, ahora tu solo sale párate enfrente de ella y con el micrófono dile lo que sientes ya es un buen plan ¿creo? Y s me sale mal piensa positivo, piensa positivo te saldrá bien ahora sale , creo que me mira raro estoy nervioso, pero esta feliz lo se tiene una sonrisa ya tsunami el primer paso dado falta el segundo acércate.

Normal Pov.

Tsunami se acerca a Tokuo con el micrófono en la mano y acerco el micrófono a s boca, su boca la tenia abierta, se quedo estático (quien no lo estaría con 6.000 personas viéndote ¬¬) hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

Tokuo y-yo quería de-decirte a-a-algo – tartamudeo tsunami.

Claro tsunami pero me lo hubieses dicho después – trato de evadir Tokuo .

No es que necesito decírtelo ahora que todos me escuchen y lo sepan- dijo sin rodeos.

Pero tsunami estoy a mitad de un partido- evadió nuevamente.

Mira solo te vengo a decir esto Tokio Zaizen nos conocimos hace 3 años y hace uno que nos reencontramos pero quiero decirte lo que no te dije hace 3 años- dijo rápidamente pero que se podía entender-Tokuo yo te amo y me hacia mal verte sufriendo por Endo por eso no te lo dije y cando te fuiste creí que ese sentimiento lo tendría guardado por siempre pero cuando nos reencontramos de nuevo ese sentimiento volvió a nacer y te lo digo enfrente de mas de 6.000 personas Tokuo te amo y quiero que seas mi novia así que te lo pregunto ¿Tokuo quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto sacando una hermosa cajita que cuando la abrió había un collar de oro que decía Tokuo.

Yo-yo – tartamudeo Tokuo estaba llorando bueno amenazaba con llorar tenia los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa espectacular y brillante – claro tsunami si quiero ser tu novia – grito efusiva para después darle un tierno beso haciendo que la gente gritara – te amo tsunami-Kun – dijo Tokuo.

Yo también Tokuo-Chan –dijo para después darle otro beso

Jeje espero que les aya gustado y lo siento por dejar a endo como el rompe corazón ero espero que les aya gustado el ambiente de declaración en el campo jeje grax por leer y dejen reviews


End file.
